


How to Train a "Dragon"

by witheringWriter



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The behind-the-scenes of (and inspired by) <a href="http://itsyamtastic.tumblr.com/post/35248564171/shit">this.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train a "Dragon"

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ~~I am not sorry.~~   
>    
>  (uploaded from tumblr)   
> 

\---

“How ‘bout you let me train your,” Jack smirked and whispered huskily in Hiccup’s ear, “…’Dragon’?”

“W-What?!” Hiccup squawked. He was blushing to the roots of his brown hair and was brought down into a heated kiss. His cries of protest were muffled in it but he was soon drawn in to the Guardian’s alluring gaze and found himself pushing back.

Jack repositioned himself so that one arm was around the viking’s neck and the other by the top of his pants. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jack grazed the clothed crotch. Hiccup groaned in Jack’s mouth, his hands opening and shutting, hovering awkwardly by Jack’s waist.

“Jack…” Hiccup muttered lowly. His blush lightened a little and Jack kissed his cheek, making more little kisses to his neck. He gently sucked on that one spot right next to his Adam’s apple. He then slipped a hand under the viking’s shirt and the under his pants.

“Oh….Holy-!” Hiccup almost jumped but Jack held him down and just stroked the waking dragon carefully. He also cheated a little by using some of his powers but oh well.

“Quite the dragon for quite the tamer, huh?” Jack chuckled and licked his dry lips. Hiccup stared at him for a moment before grabbing his face and kissing him awkwardly and roughly. Jack smiled before pushing him back onto the rickety bed and undoing the man’s trousers and pulling them down to Hiccup’s knees.

“Well, well, well…” Jack muttered with a satisfied smirk. Hiccup sat up a a bit and kicked the pants off.

“So. uh, dragon taming lessons!” he coughed. Jack laughed and leaned over to him, nipping at his jaw.

“Stating now,” Jack breathed. He loved it when the man shuddered because he can definitely tell where that electricity is shooting down to.

He moved down to the man’s thighs, parting them just a little more. He stroked the underside of his balls, then cock, all the way to the tip. He pulled back the foreskin just a bit, then brought it back up, teasing the weeping head. He heard Hiccup groan and saw the man’s head roll back. He licked his lips again.

Again, he pulled the head’s skin back and he let a finger dip into the glossy tip, pressing down and massaging it with his finger. He look directly at Hiccup while doing this, biting his lip in a tantalizing way and Hiccup swore that if it were a dream that he would probably do something incredibly stupid. Jack assured him it wasn’t and his actions were going to make sure the viking knew it was all real.

After a considerably long amount of time (from both of their perspectives) provoking a very awake dragon, Jack took it a step further…

“What are you doing?” Hiccup asked the guardian, glancing tiredly at him. Jack winked as he shifted positions again, bending over on his knees.

“Just relax,” he said, going back to pumping the hard cock through their intermission-monologue.

“You believe in me, so trust me,” Jack shrugged. Hiccup scoffed and Jack responded to that with a tight squeeze on his cock which made Hiccup yelp.

“I believe that you exist. Doesn’t mean I should trust you,” Hiccup replied through all his panting. Jack shrugged again.

“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t,” he replied. He smirked and dipped his head down between Hiccup’s legs.

“Okay, what are you doin- Woah!” Hiccup was interrupted by a very adventurous and cold tongue licking at his scrotum and up the underside of his cock and (“Oh, holy cow!”) his throbbing organ was taken into the guardian’s mouth. He hissed when Jack brought it back out to go back to teasing with his tongue. It was so cold but he still felt so hot.

Jack sucked on the underside by the base and made his way back up to the engorged tip, suck softly on that. Hiccup’s hips bucked up and Jack blinked when it was suddenly in his mouth again. He went impromptu with the sudden assertiveness and just proceeded with sucking the man dry.

Hiccup’s hands went into Jack’s white hair, firmly pushing his head down. Jack’s eyes were stinging like his mouth was but he let that small moan roll out anyway. Hiccup could feel it vibrate on his member and it felt great having that pattern of noise move along his cock. Jack took note of this and hummed again. Hiccup growled and (kind of) gently slammed himself into Jack’s mouth. A muffled squeak came out of his mouth as he was forced to deepthroat Hiccup and it stung like hell.

“Damn it!” Hiccup gasped as he came unexpectedly. Kind of unexpectedly. Jack coughed a little but he got out of that situation in time that he didn’t get a mouth full of hot sticky cum. Wait- That sounded appealing…

Jack gave a final lick of the bittersweet stuff before crawling over and giving a taste to Hiccup.

“No. That is gross,” Hiccup protested. Jack forced him to anyway, kissing him hard. Hiccup sighed into it and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the Guardian’s waist.

“That was…well,” Hiccup commented nervously. Jack smirked and kissed his head.

“I am the Guardian of ‘Fun’,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Hiccup rolled his eyes and they shared a laugh.

“I’ll have to train you to last a little longer though,” Jack said, helping Hiccup back into his pants.

“Oh. Um. That so?” Hiccup coughed. Jack nodded almost in fake seriousness.”So there’ll be more lessons like this then?”

“‘Fraid so,” Jack said, finished with cleaning Hiccup and leaning back on the opposite side of the bed.

“Should be,” Hiccup gulped before chuckling nervously, “Fun…”

“I’ll make sure of that,” Jack replied. He took his staff and took his leave.

“See you for our next lesson then,” he waved. And then he left.

Hiccup stared at the door for a moment before falling on his bed and rolling around, groaning.

He couldn’t wait.

\---

**Author's Note:**

>  **WW:** Fuck you, I tried. ;n; ~~not really~~  
>  **WW:** Yup. Never again unless requested. You can tell where I gave up. Lawl.  
>  **WW:** Sorry for this piece of shit and goodbye!


End file.
